Don't miss the view of the horizon
by Mrs. Mr. castle
Summary: Historia inspirada en lo que podría haber pasado después de la segunda temporada. ¿Qué pasaría si Rick y Kate se encontraran por casualidad en los Hamptons? Capítulos cortos. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Kate

3 de Agosto

Todavía me acordaba de lo que había vivido hacía solamente una semana. Mi compañero, amigo y amado se había ido con su exmujer Gina a los Hamptons.

Después de un par de días soportando un dolor tan intenso en mi pecho decidí cogerme unas vacaciones indefinidas. Y ahora estaba allí en una casa cerca de la playa que tenía en los Hamptons, de la cual nadie conocía su existencia. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar, el sonido relajante del oleaje y las preciosas vistas al océano.

Esa tarde salí a dar un paseo por la playa y a lo lejos pude verlo a él, estaba tan guapo, cuando este me vio nuestros ojos encontraron por un fugaz instante, cuando reaccioné me di la vuelta y apunté mentalmente no ir en esa dirección al día siguiente.

Escuchaba como él me llamaba y yo incrementé la velocidad hasta que los gritos quedaron ahogados en la nada.

Cerré los ojos cansada, miré la pantalla de mi teléfono por decimoquinta vez mirando la hora, las tres y media, no podía dormirme después de ese fugaz encuentro, en el cual no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, con una mirada bastó.

Me sobresalté cuando un mensaje entró en mi móvil, era Castle. ¿Qué quería ahora? Al abrirlo pude leer el mensaje.

 _"_ _¿Estás despierta?"_

Dudé en contestarle pero accedí a hacerlo.

 _"_ _sí, ¿ocurre algo?"_ Pregunté

 _"_ _Tengo algo que preguntarte pero quiero que me seas sincera"- Rick_

 _"_ _Me estas preocupando, pero claro dime"-_ Yo

 _"_ _¿Qué estás haciendo en lo Hamptons?"_

No le contesté, apagué la pantalla y la deje sobre la mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos y con el suave sonido de las olas me dormí.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias y comenten por favor. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 de Agosto

Rick

Gina está preparando el desayuno cuando aparezco en la cocina, desde que me fui no he vuelto a hablar con nadie de la 12. Me pregunto cómo estarán, como estará ella, ¿me echarán de menos? ¿Lo hará ella?

-Rick, que bien que estés despierto. ¿Quieres un poco de café? Hoy tienes mucho que escribir…

-Buenos días a ti también Gina.

Esta se acercó a él rápidamente y lo besó suavemente.

-¿Has hablado con Alexis?-. Me preguntó Gina.

-No, creo que la llamaré más tarde. Cuando la llamé ayer me dijo que vendría con mi madre en un par de días.

El teléfono de mi "novia" sonó desde el salón, y ella salió a contestar. Me serví café y unas tostadas que estaban en la barra de desayuno. Tras comprobar la hora y haber comido algo me fui a mi despacho donde me encerré a ¿escribir?

Tras horas intentando escribir algo decidí salir a tomar el sol.

-¿Gina quieres venir?-. Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Claro, me voy a cambiar y salgo.

Tomé todo lo necesario y salí, en momentos así agradecía tener una casa tan cerca de la playa, me senté cerca de la orilla, viendo la cristalina agua cerca de mis pies.

Cuando alguien a lo lejos captó mi atención, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer que llevaba un largo vestido blanco abierto por un lado de las piernas, sus pies descalzos y su corto pelo castaño con pequeños rizos que le llegaban por los hombros.

De repente nuestros ojos conectaron, era ella, la dura detective Beckett estaba allí, a escasos metros de mí. Pero lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario a lo pensé, se dio la vuelta en un rápido movimiento, y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que yo estaba.

-¡Kate!-. Grité.- ¡Kate!

Ella aceleró el paso. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Kate-. Dije esta vez susurrando, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

De repente unas manos me rodearon por la espalda, y entendí todo lo que acababa de pasar. La vi desaparecer por la orilla, sin poder hacer nada por alcanzarla.

Gina seguía detrás de mí, abrazándome, y yo solo pude suspirar.

* * *

Tras acabar de cenar y que Gina se fuera a dormir, estaba solo en el salón, con un vaso de Whisky en la mano, miraba atentamente el teléfono, con la conversación de Kate abierta. Y sin pensarlo demasiado le mandé un mensaje

" _¿Estás despierta?"-._ Le pregunté

Su respuesta tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo solo pude sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera en lo que llevaba en los Hamptons.

" _sí, ¿ocurre algo?"_

" _Tengo algo que preguntarte pero quiero que me seas sincera"_ -. Sí, eso era lo que quería sinceridad. Era lo que necesitaba, realmente lo quería.

" _Me estas preocupando, pero claro dime"_

" _¿Qué estás haciendo en lo Hamptons?"_

Su respuesta nunca llegó, tras horas comprobando si había llegado me rendí y me fui a la cama donde solo al acomodarme Gina se abrazó a mí en sueños.

Cerré los ojos y sucumbí al sueño.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente me he sorprendido ya misma al actualizar esta historia tan deprisa** **.**

 **También quería agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo, espero no tardar demasiado en publicar.**

 **Dejad comentarios tanto para bien como para mal, vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí.**


End file.
